BenInkling Pro
BenInkling Pro is a Male inkling who lives in Inkopolis Square (and surroundings). He moved to the square after becoming a pro and joined the Splatoon Community to get his interest. Although he's a beginner at Garry's Mod, he likes to hang out with friends that he deeply trusts. Backstory (IRL) Formerly as BenNetwork25, after Benjamin Fernandez created his brand/identity with that name, he saw some YouTube videos about Splatoon (at that time, gameplays) and their characters. He wondered if there were animations of the game so he looked those up, and he found some. That's when his love and will to become an animator grew. But his animation career actually materialized in late 2019, but despite of YouTube having problems in the platform itself throughout the year, Ben no longer publish new animations on YouTube because he had concerns if it's safe to post a video on the platform. In other words, (if I remember correctly) after when Ben found out about the labeling system on YouTube, this caused so much stress for him and was not aware if his animations were made for kids or not. He ended up shutting down his channel to prevent himself into danger by getting fine up to a lot of charges by the platform. Backstory (Inksona) Appearance He is a Faded Blue Inkling with Brown eyes. He currently wears a blue camoflague hoodie, glasses, and Blue slip-ons. He originally wore the same pilot goggles, but with the Hero Jacket Replica and Octoling Boots when he was debuted as an inkling in 2017. In 2019, Ben originally wore an baseball jersey, pilot goggles and blue low-tops. Becoming an pro (IRL) After Ben's first year of joining the Splatoon Community, it ended really harsh and rough after he went through his own drama, his past mistakes, and unexpected situations. He started to reflect on everything he went throughout his first year and thought about his future and how he will improve himself about interacting with other members in the community. So Ben had an idea... To listen to an advice Raz Robert gave him. He started to change his ways and improve himself. That's when he started to called himself a pro because he wants to be a professional on his wishful career. In other terms, when Ben had the decision to extend his creation space by getting an computer on Christmas of 2018, he started to pursuit his dream of becoming an actual member of the community which is becoming a content creator. And guess what? His wish came true. He finally got a computer and he was free from his Android device since then. Abilities Weaponry Weaknesses Friends *Alpha Swan *T-ZELDA (Danielle ToonZELDA) *Xdmario91 *Raz Robert *MlpStevePvb *Darkdow *LaLivey *TexanGamer13 *CuteYoshiLover *RudyOctokidGamerVA Enemies * Frenemies * Trivia * Ben started to gain GMOD skill as his friends teached him the basics of the Sandbox mode. * The official smiley face logo was first drawn in 2006. * As of January 2020, throughout the changes in Ben's life, his behavior became extremely calm despite of the stuff that has to be done in real life to start finding an career of interest. Category:Cyan Category:Inklings